


Trop près du mur.

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Community: 30_baisers, M/M, POV Third Person, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-06
Updated: 2005-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed/Kimblee, thème : bercer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trop près du mur.

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Beaucoup de personnes aiment s'endormir avec un certain son ou une certaine musique. Kimblee faisait partie de cette catégorie de personnes.

Il ne se sentait au calme et prêt à s'endormir que lorsqu'il entendait des hurlements de peur et de douleur ou, encore mieux, des explosions. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas une musique très courante, et l'alchimiste était obligé, chaque soir, de se l'inventer, de se remémorer ces sons qui l'apaisaient.

Il aimait particulièrement réentendre la musique d'Ishbal. Quand il avait la pierre rouge… que tout autour de lui explosait, explosait…

Non, décidément, Kimblee ne connaissait pas de meilleure berceuse que celle-là, celle des explosions.

Et il ne savait même pas exactement pourquoi. Pourquoi ce son le fascinait tant. Peut-être l'avait-il entendu dans son enfance. Non, pas qu'il sache…

Un jour, on lui avait diagnostiqué qu'il avait été bercé trop près du mur. Ce devait être chez les militaires. Il ne se souvenait plus qui, exactement. Sans doute Mustang.

Bercé trop près du mur… il avait trouvé cela amusant. Il aurait bien fait exploser l'opportun, pour la peine, mais les autres militaires n'auraient pas apprécié.

On le lui avait redit, depuis. Une fois. Murmuré à son oreille. On le croyait sans doute endormi, mais, manque de chance, il ne l'était pas.

"Tu sais, Kimblee… je me demande si tu n'as pas été bercé trop près du mur…"

Et ça avait été suivi d'un baiser sur la joue, il s'en souvenait. Il s'était retourné, pour faire exploser Greed. Parce qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Et parce qu'il cherchait un prétexte pour le faire. Mais la remarque en elle-même ne l'avait pas plus dérangé que cela. Il en avait entendu d'autres, en prison. Et puis, de la part de Greed…

Il l'avait fait exploser, cette fois, mais aussi en d'autres circonstances, pour d'autres raisons. De nombreuses fois. De très nombreuses fois. Il pouvait se le permettre.

Et les explosions de Greed sonnaient très bien. Peut-être pas aussi bien qu'à Ishbal, mais quand il ne se rappelait plus exactement du son des explosions de la pierre rouge, il se tournait vers Greed, toujours allongé à côté de lui.

N'empêche que l'expression lui plaisait bien. Bercé trop près du mur. Tout était en sous-entendus, dans cette phrase. Ce n'était pas : "on t'a cogné la tête contre le mur". Ce n'était pas "t'es dingue mon pauvre". C'était "On t'a bercé trop près du mur."

Oui, bercé trop près du mur. Et peut-être avec des explosions en bruit de fond.

Ce qui faisait qu'il était désormais l'Ecarlate, et qu'il aimait entendre des explosions en guise de berceuse. C'était au moins une chose dont il était certain.

Absolument certain.


End file.
